


Fitting With You

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn





	1. Chapter 1

Mai Tokiha takes a deep breath as she catches sight of Natsuki Kuga waiting for her. She had agreed to walk with the latter to her destination. It had been a strange request or rather not one at the same time. More like a mutual understanding that Natsuki wanted the familiarity and support before going to visit one Nao Yuuki. Natsuki didn't have to say much of anything to get Mai to agree after all.  
  
The young woman stands patiently, her dark green eyes seeming to stare off into the sky. The gentle breeze rouses her long, blue hair from about her shoulders. She dresses simple in a pair of white, thigh-high socks, a black pleated skirt, and a pale lavender jacket zipped almost all the way up.  
  
Mai herself dressed in tune to spend the day on herself. Natsuki is merely the excuse to go out to the town to do so. She wears a powder blue jacket over a simple, red t-shirt that tucks into her white skirt. Her shoes match her skirt while her socks are red. Comfortable and ready, she stops beside Natsuki.  
  
Her violet eyes lock with Natsuki's green and she smiles. Natsuki turns away with the slight shake of her head and a petite smile gracing her own lips, “Ready?”  
  
She nods, sending her short red hair swaying against the sides of her face. “Yeah.”  
  
Together they walk side by side, heading for the point where they'll part. It feels strange, almost symbolic, for Mai to make the trip with Natsuki. She'll smile around her but she can't deny the hurt that thuds in her chest even still. It's fainter, slowly getting better, but it still makes itself apparent. Although it doesn't stop her from smiling as they take easy strides.  
  
“She does know you're coming right?”  
  
Natsuki shoots her a look, one that wants to ask about such a weak question, “Yeah.”  
  
For a moment they merely walk in a pleasant silence, one where they enjoy each others company. Even still, Mai can't calm the thoughts that swirl about her mind like a mini tornado. She wants to know more, more about how Natsuki feels for Nao. But she honestly can't find it in herself to ruin the pleasant atmosphere.  
  
She's grateful that Natsuki glances over to her, “How's Takumi?”  
  
Mai smiles softly, “Good, from the last time I spoke with Akira. He went into surgery yesterday so hopefully he'll be good as new soon.”  
  
“He's a strong person, he'll be fine.”  
  
“How's Nao?”  
  
The words slip from her lips with surprising ease but Mai doesn't let on that she even had problems with it. It's hard for Mai to even think of asking Natsuki such a question. But after they've spent so much time together, Natsuki is surely the only one that really knows how the girl is doing. Not that Mai wants to dwell on that either. To know Natsuki is going to see Nao because she's worried and cares about her is enough to make Mai's chest tighten and her gut clench.  
  
Natsuki huffs and shoves her hands into her pockets as they turn a corner, entering the city. “She's the same as always.”  
  
“Is she still doing that _thing_.”  
  
The glance that Natsuki gives her is all she needs as an answer. It tells her she's right and that Natsuki is far from pleased about it. Nao's Mother has yet to recover and is still in the hospital wracking up bills from housing to treatments. Mai knows exactly how that feels and yet Nao approaches it differently. The young woman still proceeds to trap older men even now that she has a steady job after graduating. Mai isn't sure why, surely the money she steals from them can't be that great.  
  
“For now.” is all Natsuki says as they come to where their directives change. People move past them as they come to a stop. Natsuki glances off to where she's headed; an apartment on the third floor. She turns back to Mai. “Thanks for walking with me.”  
  
“Don't worry about it. It's nice to be out. If you need anything else-”  
  
“I'll let you know.” Natsuki turns away from Mai and just as she's about to walk away, Mai calls out to her.  
  
“Natsuki!” The blue haired girl peeks over her shoulder, waiting for Mai to continue. Mai hesitates for a moment but pushes through with a smile. “Good luck.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
And with that, Natsuki is moving confidently towards the apartment building. Mai watches for a moment with her mind running a mile a minute. She can only assume that Natsuki is going to talk to Nao from her response earlier. Not that she can blame her, but she's not sure how it'll go with Nao's stubbornness. Then again, it's hard for anyone to stop what's so easy to do and working to top it off.  
  
Mai turns and claps her hands together behind her back, “Hmm... what to do...” She mumbles to herself. Its been a while since she's been alone like this; able to do what she wishes instead of what everyone else would prefer. Takumi is always telling her to do something for herself. Perhaps today she will to get her mind off of Takumi, Natsuki and Nao altogether. To just relax and get her mind off of it all.  
  
As she makes her way past the numerous stores and cafes, she finds herself not wanting to go into any in particular. It's when she passes one in particular that she slows to a halt. Across the street is a small cafe that, from what she can recall, has some of the best tea. Which is why it comes to no surprise to see the elegant Shizuru Fujino sitting down at one of the wrought iron tables.  
  
Her brown hair falls just past her shoulders and her bangs shadow her rich brownish red eyes from Mai's gaze. The red-haired girl watches as Shizuru settles down on the chair and cups her hands around the delicate cup and saucer. She seems plain to Mai, as if she doesn't hold that mysterious charm that is usually about her. Shizuru dons a pleated, light brown skirt and white thigh-high socks. Not to mention the brown shoes to match. Her top is a high-collared sweater of the deepest crimson.  
  
Mai can only muse the fact that it brings out the other woman's eyes. It's as if Shizuru seems to hear her thoughts and lifts her head as she takes a sip. The shadows from the bangs gives way and when putting the cup back down on the petite plate, Mai catches Shizuru's eyes. Those rich orbs aren't like normal – not like they should be – and Mai is concerned. The pain that dwells in Shizuru's eyes is far too real for her. She's seen that look before in the mirror as she stared back at herself one day. In fact, she can still feel it sneak up on her every so often.  
  
Shaking her head, Mai takes a deep breath. She knows _exactly_ what she's going to do today.  
  
She crosses the street without a second thought and moves straight for where Shizuru is sitting. Mai comes up to stand behind the only other chair at the table. “Shizuru, hi!”  
  
Shizuru looks up at her, “Hello there Mai.”  
  
“How are you doing?”  
  
The brunette lets a smile grace her lips, one that has her eyes closing, and Mai knows the exact feeling that's piercing her heart. “Well now, Natsuki wouldn't want me to hide away. I figured coming to get some of this delicious tea would be a good idea.”  
  
Mai brings her hands up to hold onto the back of the chair. She holds onto it for support in more than one sense. “I understand.”  
  
Those two words cause Shizuru's eyes to open and look straight up to Mai. While the mask she dons gives nothing away, Mai can still feel it coming off of her in waves. The slightest bit of body language says more than any words ever could. Shizuru keeps the smile on her face regardless, “Why what ever do you mean?”  
  
“The pain of having to watch Natsuki loving someone else. I understand it.” Mai cuts her eyes to the side for only a brief moment. Silence flutters between them like a gentle breeze, one that stills both young women from saying a word. That is, until Mai lets the idea take life in her words. “Shizuru, would you mind joining me?”  
  
Their eyes meet once more and Shizuru's fingers relax from their grip around the cup. “For what may I ask?”  
  
Mai simply smiles as she finally releases her grasp on the chair. She walks around the table just as Shizuru lets go of the cup. Mai takes Shizuru's hands in her own and leads her out of her seat. Not that it's very hard. Shizuru willingly stands from her seat as Mai begins to pull her along. “I want to get a new bra but I'd like a second opinion.” Mai briefly glances back at Shizuru. “Mind if I try some on for you?”  
  
Shizuru chuckles, “Not at all. I'd be happy to help.”  
  
The walk to the store is rather uneventful and filled with a comfortable silence; one that takes them out of the pain that is settled around their hearts like a mote. After all, it's not far from where Mai found Shizuru to begin with. Once at the shop Mai stands at the threshold, a little nervous perhaps, but more than determined to bring a truthful smile to Shizuru's face. She glances over to the female. “Would you help me pick some out?”  
  
“Why of course.”  
  
Mai finally lets go of Shizuru's hand, her fingers coming up instead to the rack of bras she nears. Shizuru follows her a second later and begins to flip through them with a strict eye. On the other hand, Mai barely looks at the pieces of clothing. She hadn't _needed_ a bra and the excuse to come is simply a way to get Shizuru's mind off of Natsuki. Still, she keeps her eyes on each bra long enough to pretend as though she's examining it with a sharp eye.  
  
She keeps glancing over at Shizuru as she moves swiftly through the various bras. By the time she's gone through and picked out at least three, Shizuru is striding over to the changing rooms to meet her. The sole one in Shizuru's hands is far more elegant than those Mai has picked out. Mai can only imagine it's worth all three of hers put together. Even so she takes it from Shizuru with a smile and a nod. “I'll be right out.”  
  
Entering one of the empty changing rooms, Mai takes a deep breath and draws the curtain to. Alone with herself for only a moment she settles the bras down on the small bench before her. As she slips out of her jacket and then pulls off her shirt, she can only hope this does the trick. If only for a little while. Her movements are mechanical as she takes off her plain white bra and sets it atop the small bundle of clothes in the corner. After another moment she's clasping a pastel pink bra on, one that is perhaps a little too tight.  
  
Even so, Mai turns around and grabs at the curtain. She's happy that it's only them and the sales clerk inside the store at the moment. Only half a second dares to pass before she pulls the curtain to the side and takes one step out. Shizuru makes a motion with her hand, one that tells Mai to turn slowly. She complies and does a small twirl that has their eyes only briefly meeting.  
  
“How does it feel?”  
  
Mai puckers her lips slightly, “Does it look good?”  
  
Shizuru smiles, knowing instantly that she doesn't quite like it. “Lets try the next one.”  
  
She's happy to turn around and move straight back into the changing room. She can't wait to get the bra off and the next one on. This one is white speckled with pale blue dots and it at least fits better than the previous one. Although as Mai steps back out and shows it to Shizuru, the latter still doesn't seem to be quite impressed.  
  
Mai doesn't hesitate and heads right back in. She shrugs it off and grabs the last one she had picked up. It's beginning to become apparent that by simply grabbing what looked cheaper isn't working out in the long run. For a second she hesitates and debates even trying on the last one she picked out. Her eyes drift over to the one Shizuru chose for her.  
  
Just looking at it, she wants to wear it. Shizuru thought hard on her decision while she had no voice on it whatsoever. Mai sighs softly and drops the bra back onto the bench. She lifts the other up and begins to put it on. It's soft and almost feels like she's not wearing one at all. It doesn't pinch or slide, it's quite perfect even before she makes adjustments to it.  
  
To think that Shizuru puts that much thought and effort into the simplest of decision has Mai's heart beating louder than normal. It thumps through her veins with a prominent beat of something she's not known in quite awhile; a familiar feeling that's nothing but comfortable and warm at first.  
  
Mai quickly pulls the curtain aside again and steps out; not one step, but three this time. She's almost right in front of Shizuru by the time she stops and notices the petite smile on Shizuru's countenance. She looks nothing short of pleased. “You look lovely.”  
  
“It really is perfect.” Mai clasps her hands in front of herself and smiles back. “Thank you Shizuru.”  
  
Shizuru strides over to her, closing that short distance so quickly that Mai stands completely still. Her hands reach out and touch Mai's bare skin. The latter doesn't so much as flinch, not at the gentle touch. Shizuru is sure in each of her movements to adjust the bra about her amble bust. Her fingertips graze over Mai's skin every so often but the touch is as light and quick as a feather drifting to the ground.  
  
“Now, you have to wear it properly or it won't work correctly.”  
  
Mai reaches up and places her hands over Shizuru's. She cups them between her palms and pushes them away. But she doesn't let go, she holds them steady with a comforting look in her eyes. Mai flashes her another smile. One that reflects even more in her lavender eyes. “You're a beautiful woman Shizuru and I know that one day you'll find someone that loves you back.”  
  
She lets go of Shizuru's hands and takes a step back. “Just don't keep them waiting when they come along,” is all she says before pivoting on her heel and moving toward the changing room. Right before their eyes disconnect, Mai winks back at her.  
  
Back in the changing room, Mai places one hand over her mouth and the other over her heart. She said it – she _did_ it – and she can't believe it. She can only hope that it will help Shizuru some how; help herself just as much in the end. Mai busies herself to get her thoughts to settle down. She works the bra back off and places her old one back on.  
  
Of course it's not as comfortable and it lacks the feeling that came with the other. She slips her shirt back on and tucks under the waistband of her skirt. Shrugging her jacket back on top, she gathers up all of the bras. On her way out of the changing room Mai hangs the three bras she had picked out on a rack to be returned to the store floor. The one Shizuru picked for her stays clasped in her hands.  
  
That's when she notices Shizuru isn't waiting for her. Instead, she's over by the counter talking to the clerk. Mai hurries over to her and just as she gets there, Shizuru is already leading her to the doors. “Ah, Shizuru I have to-”  
  
“I already paid for it.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Shizuru smiles back at Mai, one that has Mai's heart skipping a beat. “It's my treat.”  
  
Mai honestly can't remember when this trip turned from her treating Shizuru to Shizuru treating her. The thin line got crossed and their positions flipped. Yet at the same time, she has the strange feeling that it's just the return of the favor for dragging her to the store – getting her out of her head. Oh how Mai wishes she could know what Shizuru is thinking as she smiles so kindly at her.  
  
“I'm sure you have somewhere to be.”  
  
It's as if she knows what Mai should be doing more than Mai does. The girl mentally fumbles to catch up. “Oh right. I did promise Mikoto I would make lunch. Sorry Shizuru.” Mai takes a step around her, “Thanks for coming with me though. We should meet up again.”  
  
Shizuru reaches out, stopping Mai from passing her completely. The simple touch has Mai's skin tingling despite the layer of a jacket keeping them apart. Shizuru gently shakes her head right then left. “There's no need. I had a lovely time thanks to you, Mai.”  
  
The brunette begins to walk away, her hand sliding down Mai's arm before brushing their hands together as they part. Mai stands there for a moment, unsure of what's happening as Shizuru leaves her. This morning she felt scattered or perhaps more torn into too many directions. But after meeting with Shizuru she almost feels calm and collected – like nothing else matters and for the rest of today nothing can hurt her.  
  
A grin worms itself onto her face as she begins to head home. After all, Mikoto is expecting lunch and she wants this day to hurry to a close. Because maybe not tomorrow, but perhaps the next she'll get to spend the day with Shizuru again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's true that Nao Yuuki knows she's coming but in all honesty she doesn't know the real reason behind the visit. The truth of the matter is something that has been bothering Natsuki for a long time. She cares for her partner – her lover – more than anything. She's been with her for a while now. Enough time even after friendship to know she can't stand by and idly watch someone she cares about dig themselves into a hole.

She doesn't dare to talk about it to Mai. Not yet anyways, not until she knows everything is fine. After all, she knows what Mai will say and the very look on her roommates face. It's not hard to imagine. But even so, she wants the other girl's company – her companionship. So she did manage to ask her to walk with her last night, just to Nao's and then they'd part ways.

Mai said yes and Natsuki knew she would. It _is_ Mai after all.

Which is why she finds herself waiting for the latter to show up. Natsuki is only slightly tired from staying up later than normal with the various thoughts and scenarios running throughout her mind. She's thankful for the gentle breeze and the warmth of the sun. It helps ease the tension from her shoulders. She can almost imagine sitting down in the soft grass and falling asleep. But the ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach keeps her from evening teasing that thought further.

Natsuki brushes back some of her long, blue hair behind her ear and lifts her head. Her dark green eyes lock onto a peculiar looking white cloud, following it even as the wind slowly carries it away. She shoves her hands into the pockets of lavender jacket that she has zipped all the way up with the collar flaring out under her jacket. Her black, pleated skirt brushes against her legs with the next breeze. She's glad she worn thigh-high socks from the way the wind keeps her from being too warm.

The sound of footsteps draws her attention away from the cloud as it vanishes behind a rather large cropping of trees. She can't help but find that anything Mai does makes her look beautiful. She's already a sight to be seen from her violet eyes, short red hair, and lightly sun-kissed skin. Even know as she dresses plainly in her usual blue jacket over a red shirt which tucks into her white skirt, she's a sight to be seen.

Their eyes meet and Natsuki can only softly shake her head at the smile that greets her. She turns away while letting a tiny smile tug at the edges of her mouth. "Ready?"

Mai nods, her hair brushing back and forth against her face. "Yeah."

Walking side by side, the two friends head straight for where they plan to part ways. Doing this with Mai beside her, even if she's not there when she sees Nao, has some of the nerves easing out of her tense shoulders. She glances over to Mai and spots the smile on her countenance – making it where Natsuki can't help but smile too. At least until Mai breaks the silence.

"She does know you're coming right?"

Natsuki can't help it but look at Mai, wanting to ask why she even wants to ask that but settling on not. "Yeah."

The peaceful silence tries to return and with it Natsuki finds it hard to avoid thoughts of Nao. It only makes those horrendous nerves try to reappear at full force. She does the only she can think of and parts her lips. "How's Takumi?"

The mention of Mai's younger brother brings a smile to the latter's lips. "Good, from the last time I spoke with Akira. He went into surgery yesterday so hopefully he'll be good as new soon."

"He's a strong person, he'll be fine."

"How's Nao?"

Natsuki huffs as they turn a corner. The city is around them and only adds to the foreboding encounter she'll be having. She just wishes Mai hadn't asked; to let her have this moment of not having to think about it all. "She's the same as always."

"Is she still doing that _thing_."

The mere mention of what Nao does has Natsuki's skin crawling. She doesn't dare to respond to that and instead gives Mai a look that will answer it all. It's not the reason why Nao does it that has Natsuki wanting to kick something. But instead, that she _does_ it when she has Natsuki to rely on if she needs to – as well as Mai and the others.

"For now." is all Natsuki dares to mutter before they reach their destination. The flock of people part around them as they come to a stop. Natsuki spares a glance up to the third floor of the apartment building to her right before giving Mai a nod. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to be out. If you need anything else-"

"I'll let you know." Natsuki pivots on her heel and begins to walk away. She doesn't get far before Mai calls out to her, stopping Natsuki in her tracks.

"Natsuki!" She peeks over her shoulder and stays still, allowing Mai to finish. She watches as Mai fidgets for a second before plastering that smile on her face. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she says before heading straight for the double doors to the building.

All she has is one short elevator ride before she has to face Nao and try to convince her. All Natsuki does is worry on the lengthy nights that she knows Nao is out scouring the city for prey. At first, Natsuki tried to stop Nao by hunting her down and ruining her ploys. But that only made things worse between them and make Nao avoid her. Something that drove Natsuki crazy for span of time it would happen.

But now – _now_ – she thinks she can do it.

Standing before Nao's door she lightly raps her knuckles on it and waits patiently. A second later the sound of Nao's voice drifts under the door, "Coming!"

Natsuki takes a deep breath as the door opens. She quickly makes a miniscule smile manifest itself as she locks her dark green eyes with Nao's yellow-green ones. "Hey Nao," says Natsuki with nothing but a calm expression.

Nao gives a small smile in return and steps away, moving back into the apartment. "Come in."

Left to escort herself in, Natsuki strides over the threshold and closes the door behind her. She hurries after Nao only to find the girl plopping down on the couch. Her slate colored skirt folds about her mid thighs as she relaxes against the cushions. Natsuki moves over to her and takes the seat beside her, close enough to that their legs touch.

"Nao..."

Said girl turns her head and raises a brow, "What?" Looking at her, Natsuki tries to untie the words from around her tongue. She has to be direct and stern or Nao will explode in reaction. "Natsuki, spit it out."

"I want you to stop."

"What are you talking about?"

Natsuki holds firm, especially when she watches Nao retreat. She edges back on the couch just enough for Natsuki to notice. Nao knows exactly what she's talking about, she's just hoping her instincts are wrong. Even worse is that Natsuki is sad to have to prove her right.

"The hunts you do. I want you to quit. It's not safe Nao. Sooner or later something is bound to happen."

That's all it takes to light the rope stretching toward the oncoming explosion that is Nao herself. "You don't know what you're talking about." Nao rises from her seat and moves for her bag on the chair in the kitchen area. The whole time she keeps her back to Natsuki. "Let's go get something to eat. You're paying after saying that."

Natsuki stays put, as if rooting down and giving herself some strength. "I'm not kidding Nao. I want you to _stop_ this. I'm here for you so you don't-"

"Shut up!"

Nao whirls around and Natsuki almost flinches from the look in her eyes. She knows that desperation – the one that slowly destroys a person until there's nothing left but a motive working toward a goal. She takes a deep breath and slowly stands up, as if to not provoke her. "Calm down Nao. You have me and our friends that will help with whatever you need. I just don't want you to get hurt."

As Natsuki speaks, Nao bows her head to where her short red hair shadows her face. Even from the distance between them, Natsuki can see her body quivering softly. Nao's fingers ball into fists as she clutches at her bag.

"You..."

Natsuki strains her ears to hear – even takes a step forward out of habit.

"You don't know anything."

The eerily soft response is followed by Nao rushing for the door. But Natsuki refuses to let her get away. She can't let that be the end of it. "Nao, wait!"

She doesn't know how she's managed to cross the room so fast. However, by the time Nao is grabbing at the doorknob Natsuki has her grasped at her other wrist. "I... I love you Nao. Don't do this. Just let me help you, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You don't know anything." She repeats as she tries to shake Natsuki off. When the latter doesn't budge, Nao rips her hand away and flings the door open. "Just leave me alone!" She yells over her shoulder before bolting out of the room.

Natsuki can't move at first. She can only listen to Nao's footsteps as they grow steadily fainter; to the end of the hall, down the stairs, and to the next landing. Her chest tightens and she doesn't know what to do at first. Nao's words are blindly thrown and she knows it's only out of defense. But that doesn't mean they don't sting.

Her feet brace against the inside of her shoes as she lurches forward. The door slams shut behind her as she hurries after Nao. She can't let her get too far away, not that she doesn't know where she's headed. Natsuki is well aware that Nao is going to do the one thing she's been told not to.

Running as fast as she can, Natsuki darts away from the apartment building. She weaves in and out of the surrounding alleys in an effort to find her. Her hear beats rapidly in her chest as the worst thoughts dare to reach the forefront of her mind. To think that the small squabble could result in something bad happening to Nao drives her to the edge.

"Oh, please be okay Nao," she mutters to herself as she rounds another corner and ends up near a tea shop. She glances over the tables and toward the other side of the street. It's then that her eyes catch the sight of short crimson hair. Her heart skips a beat at the sight of a man walking beside her. Natsuki scoffs, "Dammit Nao."

Someone honks as she races across the street. Not crossing at the designated point has her jumping over the small wrought iron rail and bushes behind them. She stumbles, but quickly catches herself, and rushes into the alley. Her eyes adjust to the deep shadows that form between the buildings as she tries to find the right intersecting alley. Surely Nao won't go too far off the main street.

Natsuki inhales deep yet it does nothing to calm her nerves. Standing behind the buildings she knows there's only two ways to go from here. It drives her crazy not knowing which way. Quieting herself, she closes her eyes and strains her ears – trying to hear more than what's just around her.

The opening of a door. The lively sounds of a business. Something falling down the path to her right. It's followed by a shrill noise that's muffled before it can reach her with any strength behind it.

Her gut yells at her to go right and Natsuki does just that. She doesn't hesitate another second and runs down toward the next path that branches off. Even from several feet away she can tell that it's a dead end from how dark it is.

"Shut up!" a voice silently yells.

All of Natsuki's senses scream at her to hurry. Willing her feet to move faster, she skids over the ground as she rounds the corner and barrels straight for the man from earlier. She drops down and plants her hands on the concrete. Spinning her body around, she swings her leg and knocks the man off his feet.

"Ah!" he cries out, flailing his arms out in an effort to catch something.

The second he hits the ground, Natsuki is jumping back up onto her feet. She reaches out and grasps at Nao's wrist. Tugging her along, Natsuki picks back up into a run. Nao says nothing and merely lets Natsuki lead her all the way back to her apartment. Past the strange looks and disgruntled people as they shoulder past them, they finally make it back.

The door shuts and they both amble over to the couch. Natsuki collapses onto it and sinks back into the cushion, panting heavily as she catches her breath. Nao doesn't dare sit down, she quickly calms her breathing and sits on the arm with her back to Natsuki.

Natsuki notices instantly, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For what?"

"It might be just me, but it looked like you were in over your head."

"Perhaps if you would have looked before you jumped out maybe it would have looked different."

Natsuki shakes her head, "It looked like someone I care about was going to get hurt."

Nao seems to shrink at those words but she doesn't surrender. That alone frustrates Natsuki. She just wants her to understand and let it go. She shuffles across the couch to where she sits just behind Nao. She reaches up and touches the side of Nao's arm. "Is it about money for your Mom?"

"Natsuki-."

"If that's all it is, I don't mind helping. I could move in even if you need an excuse to take any from me." Nao trembles under her touch and Natsuki is afraid she'll make a run for it again. She runs her hand up and down her arm in an effort to comfort her. "Just stop this Nao, I love you too much to let you do this to yourself."

Those words seem to be the right key. Nao seems to come undone for the briefest of moments. She falls backwards; sliding off the arm of the chair and into Natsuki's lap. The vulnerable look in her eyes vanishes quickly, but it doesn't matter. Natsuki doesn't need to see it, she can feel it from how Nao leans closer to her.

The redhead sighs dramatically and looks over to Natsuki with an eyebrow cocked. "You do know you'll have to fulfill my _desires_ in replace of those men."

Natsuki shakes her head, almost wanting to laugh. She knows this is a front. Especially since Nao would never let a man touch her, not while she has Natsuki. A smirk works its way onto Natsuki's countenance. "Then I better get what I pay for."

"Well then, here's a preview."

Nao doesn't bat an eye. She dives right in and plants a kiss on Natsuki's lips. She meshes them together in a soft embrace, yet there's a rough need that dares to linger. One that Natsuki wants to explore more. She wraps her arms around Nao, bringing her closer.


End file.
